


Flash è la parte migliore di me

by Lia483



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Episode: s02e20 Rupture, Episode: s02e21 The Runaway Dinosaur, Henry Allen approves Leonard Snart, Lenarry - Freeform, Leonard Snart doesn't trust Harrison Wells, M/M, Protective Barry Allen, Protective Leonard Snart, Temporary Character Death, coldflash - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia483/pseuds/Lia483
Summary: Doveva decidere se rischiare la propria vita facendosi colpire nuovamente dall'esplosione di un acceleratore di particelle.Harry era così sicuro che il piano potesse funzionare, che i suoi calcoli fossero corretti.Ne valeva la pena?Valeva il rischio per riavere i poteri o forse sarebbe stato bene lo stesso così?È vero, ora si sentiva inerme e inutile, ma solo perché era stato abituato a poter intervenire ogni volta che voleva, a riuscire a guarire da ogni tipo di ferita, a poter salvare ogni persona che era in pericolo. Alla fine, le persone normali si sentivano inermi tutti i giorni, si sarebbe riabituato ad essere come loro.





	1. Prima Parte

Scappare dai laboratori era stato facile, anche senza la supervelocità.  
Nessuno l'aveva fermato, lo sapevano quanto avesse bisogno di restare da solo, per pensare.  
Doveva decidere se rischiare la propria vita facendosi colpire nuovamente dall'esplosione di un acceleratore di particelle.  
Harry era così sicuro che il piano potesse funzionare, che i suoi calcoli fossero corretti.  
Ne valeva la pena?  
Valeva il rischio per riavere i poteri o forse sarebbe stato bene lo stesso così?  
È vero, ora si sentiva inerme e inutile, ma solo perché era stato abituato a poter intervenire ogni volta che voleva, a riuscire a guarire da ogni tipo di ferita, a poter salvare ogni persona che era in pericolo. Alla fine, le persone normali si sentivano inermi tutti i giorni, si sarebbe riabituato ad essere come loro.  
Allo stesso tempo, però, gli mancava. Gli mancava la sensazione della corsa, del vento, dell'elettricità sotto la pelle, della sensibilità delle proprie cellule.  
Voleva essere Flash, ma allo stesso tempo voleva restare il semplice Barry, le cui uniche preoccupazioni erano sempre state quelle di non arrivare tardi a lavoro e di non dimenticarsi dove lasciava gli oggetti.  
Camminando, raggiunse quasi senza pensare la casa sicura a poca distanza dai laboratori dove sapeva che avrebbe trovato Leonard, il suo fidanzato.  
Aveva provato a convincerlo ad andarsene, a lasciare la città per essere al sicuro da Zoom, ma lui si era rifiutato. Sarebbe andato via solo se Barry l'avesse seguito, quindi erano in una situazione di stallo. Barry non avrebbe mai lasciato la città, anche se ora non poteva aiutarla.  
"Len?" lo chiamò, aprendo la porta con le proprie chiavi e guardandosi intorno.  
La casa era abbastanza spoglia. Niente soprammobili, nessuna immagine sulle pareti, non sembrava che ci vivesse qualcuno, a meno di non aprire tutti i mobili o andare nella camera da letto, come Barry sapeva.  
Leonard spuntò sulla soglia della cucina, dopo aver riconosciuto la sua voce, la pistola congelante abbassata contro la coscia. Era vestito con abiti neri e comodi, come sempre.  
"Barry" lo salutò, con un'espressione neutra quando vide il viso serio del compagno.  
Il ragazzo lo raggiunse, passandogli un braccio intorno alla vita mentre si appoggiava a lui. "Volevi congelarmi?" chiese, cercando di scherzare.  
"No, ce l'avevo già vicino da ieri sera. Ho saputo che la polizia ha dovuto abbandonare la centrale."  
Quella risposta seria gli fece subito perdere il sorriso.  
"Sì, ora sono tutti da Jitters, anche se non so per quanto tempo Zoom permetterà loro di stare uniti... Harry ha detto che, su Terra-2, aveva fatto una strage di poliziotti per farsi rispettare."  
"Harry è sempre una ventata di buone notizie" commentò l'uomo con ironia - non era un mistero che Leonard non si fidasse per niente delle persone provenienti da Terra-2, da sempre, e il suo atteggiamento era quasi peggiorato dopo la scoperta di Jay - tenendo stretto il compagno con il braccio libero e appoggiando il viso tra i suoi capelli, respirando appena il suo odore.  
Restarono in silenzio per un po', godendo entrambi della presenza dell'altro, finché Leonard non lo indirizzò verso la camera. Posò la pistola sul comodino, a pochi centimetri da loro, poi si misero abbracciati sul letto, su un fianco girati l'uno verso l'altro. Non c'erano intenti erotici, volevano solo coccolarsi appena, solo sentirsi vicini.  
"Parla, Barry. Il tuo cervello non può più permettersi di fare così tanti pensieri in una volta sola senza sfogarli un po'."  
Barry si lasciò sfuggire un mezzo sorriso, ma rimase quasi del tutto serio, la sua mente vorticava tra tantissime idee come impazzita.  
"Sai il piano di Harry..." cominciò il ragazzo, prima di sentire il compagno irrigidirsi. Non era un mistero nemmeno che Leonard non fosse per niente d'accordo con l'idea che si sottoponesse di nuovo all'esplosione dell'acceleratore di particelle per riavere i poteri. La sua espressione truce era ora la stessa della prima volta che gli aveva spiegato il piano di Harry-2.  
"Lui, papà e Joe stavano discutendo di questo e io ho detto loro che la decisione è solo mia, che è inutile che elenchino i pro e i contro per i fatti loro, senza interpellarmi."  
"Qual è l'opinione dei tuoi papà?" chiese, con voce neutra.  
"Papà non è affatto d'accordo. Dice che posso farne a meno, che posso fare quello che facevo prima senza i poteri..." Si sentì distinto il tono dubbioso del ragazzo, prima che proseguisse. "Joe invece non mi sta dando opinioni. Ha detto che appoggerà la mia scelta e che vuole solo che io stia bene..."  
"Quindi hai tre opinioni diverse."  
"Quattro, anche se la tua è la stessa di papà."  
"Sì, ma non sono io a dover scegliere." Seguì il suo braccio destro, piegato sotto la testa del ragazzo, con la punta delle dita, mentre erano voltati l'uno verso l'altro. "La nostra opinione è del tutto egoista, condizionata da quello che vogliamo, che sia tu o meno. Io ho cercato persino di convincerti ad abbandonare del tutto la città al suo destino. Solo tu puoi sapere cosa è meglio per te e per tutti quanti, Barry, lo sai."  
Il ragazzo rimase tra le sue braccia, in silenzio.  
Posò l'orecchio contro il suo petto, adattando il proprio respiro e il proprio battito a quello tranquillo e pacato dell'altro, sentendo già di pensare meglio.  
"Non ci devi perdere la testa ora, hai ancora un po' di tempo..."  
"Non quanto vorrei, Len."  
Il criminale sospirò, prima di fargli sollevare il viso per unire le loro labbra in un bacio dolce, che sapeva solo di amore. Barry lo ricambiò, stringendosi a lui e posando una gamba sopra le sue...  
La chiamata di Joe per tornare ai laboratori non li sorprese e Barry sospirò, staccandosi di qualche millimetro dopo che ebbe messo giù. "Vorrei solo poter restare qui con te..." Snart chiuse gli occhi, come per nascondere a Barry quanto si sentisse lacerato allo stesso modo al separarsi da lui.  
Poi, quando ormai il suo velocista - non ex perché sarebbe tornato ad esserlo, ci credeva davvero - si stava per alzare dal letto, Leonard lo afferrò per un polso, facendolo di nuovo cadere sdraiato sul materasso. Gli si mise sopra, cominciando a ricoprire il suo viso e la sua bocca di baci voraci, mentre con le mani gli stringeva i fianchi.  
A Barry sfuggì un lieve gemito di sorpresa quando si ritrovò in quella morsa che non aveva intenzione di lasciarlo andare, ma presto gli circondò i fianchi e il collo con le gambe e le braccia, sospirando e ricambiando ogni bacio ed ogni tocco.  
Quando si dovettero staccare per riprendere fiato, rimasero fronte contro fronte e Leonard gli posò le mani sulle spalle magre, stringendole appena, giusto per fargli capire che quello che stava per dire non era negoziabile. "Vengo con te."  
"Len, ne abbiamo già parlato..." tentò comunque Barry, che voleva tenere almeno Leonard il più lontano possibile dalla scia di Zoom, ma il criminale si staccò per guardarlo dall'alto, continuando a tenerlo bloccato sotto di sé.  
"Vengo con te."  
Gli occhi azzurri lo guardavano senza ammettere repliche e Barry cedette, con un cenno e un dolce sorriso.  
Non voleva mettere Leonard in pericolo, rendendolo un bersaglio per Zoom, ma voleva averlo accanto in quel momento, in quella decisione, in quella proposta che era indeciso se accettare o meno.  
Di una cosa era sicuro, però.  
Non c'era una differenza tra Flash e Barry.  
Flash era semplicemente una delle sue parti migliori e in qualche modo l'avrebbe riportato alla luce.  
  
***  
  
Arrivarono ai laboratori una decina di minuti dopo, passando dal garage perché Barry voleva evitare di passare davanti al laboratorio di Cisco, dove sapeva che l'amico aveva messo il fratello Dante. Già sarebbe stato difficile superare il notevole astio che c'era contro Leonard da parte della sua famiglia, non c'era bisogno di aggiungere anche le famiglie degli altri.  
Entrarono nella corteccia tenendosi per mano e Barry salutò, chiedendo cosa fosse successo.  
Joe si girò, già serio per chissà quali pensieri, quando notò Snart e la sua mano corse alla pistola quasi d'istinto, anche se non venne mai estratta. Non era una novità che Barry fosse fidanzato con un criminale, ma ancora il detective non si era abituato a vederselo girare intorno. Ancora si aspettava un voltafaccia.  
Leonard comunque non fece alcun movimento che potesse essere interpretato come una minaccia, restando accanto a Barry con tutta la sicurezza e la spavalderia possibili, naturali per il suo carattere. Anzi, per la prima volta, non stava permettendo che Barry si mettesse davanti a lui. Un tempo lo aveva lasciato fare, quando era veloce quanto bastava per fermare i proiettili al volo, ma ora era importante tenerlo al sicuro da qualsiasi scontro. La pistola congelante rimase quindi nella fondina assicurata alla coscia, sotto il parka.  
Barry guardò Joe con espressione implorante, chiedendogli di lasciar perdere. Non avevano tempo di discutere su certe cose, come succedeva sempre.  
Il detective fece un cenno, restando comunque rigido e spiegò il messaggio che avevano ricevuto da Caitlin, prigioniera di Zoom.  
L'ex velocista si preoccupò subito e Leonard gli strinse forte la mano, dandogli forza. Sapeva quanto il ragazzo soffrisse all'idea di non poter dare un vero aiuto concreto alla polizia, ancora senza poteri.  
Cisco, nervoso e agitato, cominciò a spiegare l'idea che gli era venuta in mente per contrastare almeno Rupture per quella sera, anche se Harry incalzava dicendo che i trucchetti non sarebbero durati per sempre, che dovevano riprendersi la velocità di Flash adesso.  
Il criminale, per tutto il tempo, rimase nei paraggi di Barry, tenendolo d'occhio come un falco e riprendendo a male parole il dottore di Terra-2 quando chiese di nuovo al ragazzo di cambiare idea.  
"Se non la smette, dottor Wells, avrà altri problemi di cui preoccuparsi prima di Zoom" fu la minaccia conclusiva che convinse l'uomo a lasciare in pace il team a lavoro.  
Per un secondo, gli sembrò che Henry Allen, anche lui nei paraggi, tirasse un sospiro di sollievo, come se avesse pensato di dire la stessa cosa e fosse stato contento di avergli lasciato il piacere, ma non ne era sicuro.  
Non aveva mai parlato di persona con il vero padre del suo ragazzo, anche se l'uomo sapeva della relazione del figlio.  
Si scambiarono un'occhiata in cui per un attimo pensarono la stessa cosa. Quell'uomo non stava pensando a Barry come obiettivo del suo piano folle e dovevano tenere quanto più possibile il ragazzo distante da quell'idea suicida.  
Barry gli lanciò un'occhiata colma di gratitudine che era l'unica cosa che gli interessasse. Sapeva che il ragazzo ci stava ancora pensando. Aveva detto che voleva salvare la polizia così senza poteri, ma di certo i dubbi di aver preso la decisione sbagliata ancora lo attanagliavano.  
Captain Cold sapeva che la decisione definitiva Barry l'avrebbe presa dai risultati di quella notte. Se ce l'avessero fatta a salvare tutti così, Barry avrebbe definitivamente detto no a quell'idea assurda. In caso contrario, avrebbe rischiato tutto per tornare ad essere Flash.  
  
***  
  
Lo farà. Si sottoporrà a quella pazzia per riavere i poteri.  
Non poteva permettere che accadesse di nuovo una cosa del genere.  
Anche se aveva le mani già coperte dai guanti della tuta di Flash, aveva la sensazione che fossero sporche del sangue di quei poliziotti e di quei giornalisti uccisi senza pietà da Zoom, solo per dimostrare che poteva farlo e che non avevano speranze contro di lui.  
Barry strinse i denti e rimase appoggiato contro il muro di uno dei corridoi vicini all'entrata dell'enorme acceleratore di particelle, dove Harry aveva montato il macchinario, quando un tocco sulla spalla lo fece voltare.  
Leonard lo avvolse in un abbraccio e Barry gli si aggrappò con forza alle spalle, nascondendo il viso contro il suo collo.  
"Ho sbagliato, Len."  
"No, hai fatto quello che ritenevi giusto in quel momento, Scarlet."  
"Sono morte delle persone perché ho voluto continuare a fare l'eroe invece di dire la verità, cioé che Flash non c'è più."  
"La città sarebbe piombata nel caos e sarebbero morte ancora più persone."  
Barry prese un respiro profondo, ancora contro la sua pelle, poi si staccò e lo guardò negli occhi. "Sarà l'ultima volta che dovrò fare la scelta tra farne morire pochi o tanti."  
L'altro ricambiò il suo sguardo, serio e impassibile, ma Barry riusciva a leggere preoccupazione dietro il ghiaccio dei suoi occhi. "Potresti anche finire in coma di nuovo, non saresti di aiuto a nessuno."  
"Non posso non provarci, Len. Ti prego, non insistere. Devo riavere i miei poteri. Ho messo io in questa situazione la nostra Terra e io devo fare qualcosa per salvarla."  
"Sai che hai il mio appoggio per tutto, ma non posso non provarci a convincerti che stai per fare la scelta più stupida che tu abbia mai fatto."  
Barry annuì e lo abbracciò di nuovo, ricambiato da una stretta forte, così forte che il ragazzo credette che gli avrebbe spezzato le ossa con quella forza.  
Poi si diressero insieme, tenendosi per mano, alla stanza delle lacerazioni.  
Iris stava chiedendo come funzionasse l'acceleratore di particelle che Harry aveva costruito e Cisco spiegò come lo scienziato avesse fatto in modo che la materia oscura - che l'ultima volta aveva portato tanto caos in città - si riversasse solo su Barry.  
Cisco fu poi mandato sul tetto per fare da parafulmine, a quanto Leonard avesse capito, ma in realtà stava osservando soprattutto Barry mentre entrava nell'acceleratore di particelle. Lo vide stringere i denti mentre si posizionava, la macchina che l'aveva subito dolorosamente bloccato.  
"Stai bene?" chiese, precedendo la domanda di Joe, vicino a lui.  
Barry gli fece un lieve sorriso e annuì. "Tu?"  
"Non sono io quello che sta per essere fulminato" commentò, con un ultimo commento ironico, facendo sussultare i due West, prima di guardarlo con più serietà. "Starò bene quando uscirai di lì."  
"Andrà tutto bene, Len" disse il ragazzo, ma l'uomo non ne era così convinto.  
Barry non aveva ancora lasciato andare una lacrima, era una cosa che aveva subito stupito Cold, ma quando suo padre gli disse che non era costretto a farlo se non voleva, egli fece un sorriso dolce e una singola lacrima gli scivolò sulla guancia mentre rispondeva.  
"Essere Flash è la parte migliore di me. Senza la mia velocità, non sarò più quella persona. Devo farlo."  
Parlando, li guardò tutti, prima di fermarsi sul proprio compagno che gli fece un sorriso, un sorriso che normalmente dedicava solo a lui, senza ironia o divertimento.  
Poi si dovettero allontanare, affiancando Harry dietro la paratia che divideva a metà la stanza delle lacerazioni.  
"Sei pronto, Allen?" chiese Harry, con voce piena di eccitazione, ma allo stesso tempo fredda e controllata. Sapeva che un minimo errore avrebbe fatto del male a tutti loro, a Barry soprattutto.  
Barry annuì, prima di guardare Leonard e mantenere gli occhi su di lui per tutto il tempo. Lui era la sua roccia.  
"E allora, cominciamo."  
Harry gli aveva spiegato quello che sarebbe successo, quindi si aspettava che gli venissero iniettate le stesse sostanze chimiche contro cui era finito quella sera di quasi due anni prima. E sapeva che avrebbero fatto male. Quelle sostanze chimiche che usava nel suo laboratorio alla centrale erano nocive per l'organismo, non a caso usava i guanti e la mascherina.  
Non urlò, ma il corpo fu preso da scatti incontrollabili, che lo avrebbero fatto quasi piegare in modo innaturale.  
Non riusciva a trattenersi, sapeva che avrebbe fatto male anche alle persone che lo amavano, ma non poteva controllarsi di fronte a quel dolore che pulsava nelle sue vene, come se stessero bruciando.  
Non si ricordava la prima trasformazione, era accaduta tutta mentre lui era svenuto, ma sicuramente si sarebbe ricordato la seconda in ogni più piccolo doloroso istante.  
Sentì qualcuno urlare - Iris, forse Henry - chiedere a Wells di fermare tutto, ma Barry si intromise gridando che no, poteva farcela.  
E quando pensava che non avrebbe potuto sopportare un altro istante di quel male insopportabile, cadde il fulmine.  
Gridò, un urlo continuo che non si voleva interrompere, sentendo l'elettricità percorrergli la carne. Sentiva il fulmine ovunque, dentro e fuori di lui, lo sentiva strappargli la pelle, arrivare fino agli organi, alle ossa.  
Poi di colpo il grido si interruppe.  
Barry Allen non c'era più.  
  
***  
  
Leonard rimase immobile, pietrificato, gli occhi fissi ancora nel punto in cui aveva incontrato per l'ultima volta lo sguardo di Barry.  
Non c'era. Non c'era più.  
Barry era scomparso, esploso in mille pezzi sotto i loro occhi, distrutto dal fulmine che l'aveva colpito o dall'intero processo al quale si era sottoposto.  
Non lo sapeva e in quel momento, il suo cervello non era capace di fare alcun tipo di pensiero. La sua mente rapida, fredda e calcolatrice non riusciva ad elaborare quello che aveva appena visto, quell'accaduto tanto doloroso.  
Per un momento, non sentì niente. Non sentiva i singhiozzi di Iris contro la spalla di Joe e quello che stava dicendo Cisco, appena sceso dal tetto per vedere cosa fosse successo.  
Non sentiva niente.  
Nella sua mente non c'era spazio per nulla che non fosse quel dolore insormontabile. E quella rabbia. Quella rabbia che gli attraversò le vene e che gli fece perdere il controllo, forse per la prima volta nella propria vita da quando aveva imparato a non mostrare sé stesso agli altri.  
Fu questione di secondi.  
Un attimo prima era immobile, sulla pedana dove erano tutti, un paio di secondi dopo teneva Wells per la giacca con una mano e gli puntava la pistola congelante alla fronte con l'altra.  
L'arma brillò pericolosa di luce azzurra, mentre Harrison, ancora sconvolto dal fatto che i suoi calcoli non avessero funzionato, restava zitto appoggiato al muro contro cui Snart l'aveva sbattuto con violenza.  
"Riportalo qui!" esclamò con forza, quasi ringhiando.  
L'uomo scosse la testa. "Non posso..." cercò di dire, prima che Leonard gli urlasse contro.  
"Fallo tornare o ti uccido adesso! Non può essere morto!"  
Tutti erano rimasti impietriti di fronte a quella scena. Nessuno, probabilmente nemmeno sua sorella, aveva mai sentito urlare Captain Cold.  
"Snart, io non..."  
Non era la risposta giusta. Niente che prevedesse un 'non' poteva essere giusto.  
La pistola caricò un colpo potente, mentre il criminale alzava di nuovo la voce. "Riportalo da me! Riportalo indietro!"  
Di nuovo una risposta negativa, ma prima che Leonard potesse mettere in pratica quello che aveva minacciato, qualcuno gli spostò il braccio, mandando il colpo a congelare un tubo di metallo in un angolo. Spinse via chiunque l'avesse bloccato, divincolandosi, prima di puntare la pistola verso il pazzo che aveva osato toccarlo.  
Henry Allen ricambiò lo sguardo, restando immobile per non istigare un'altra risposta.  
Gli occhi dell'uomo non erano proprio uguali a quelli del figlio, ma avevano un colore appena più scuro e la stessa identica gentilezza, anche se in quel momento brillavano di dolore.  
Ma fecero scattare qualcosa in Leonard che si bloccò nell'atto di sparare di nuovo.  
Non poteva uccidere il padre del suo Barry, no.  
L'arma si abbassò, lentamente, mentre il criminale riprendeva il proprio freddo controllo, nonostante il dolore non accennasse a diminuire.  
Si mosse quasi come un'automa a rinfoderare la pistola. Concluso il gesto, le braccia rimasero lungo i fianchi.  
"Leonard" disse qualcuno, Cisco forse, con gli altri non aveva mai avuto abbastanza confidenza da permettere loro di chiamarlo per nome, ma non era importante.  
Non rispose, non si voltò, non guardò verso l'acceleratore di particelle un'ultima volta, prese solo velocemente la strada per la porta e se ne andò.


	2. Seconda parte

Cisco non aveva mai usato i suoi poteri con quello scopo, spiare gli altri non era mai stato qualcosa che gli interessava fare, ma sapeva che quell'occasione era troppo importante.  
Perciò, aveva cercato in camera di Barry e con una maglietta troppo grande per il fisico del velocista tra le mani, aveva aspettato l'arrivo delle sue visioni.  
Un paio di ore dopo, si trovava all'angolo di una strada, dove sapeva che Captain Cold sarebbe passato da un momento all'altro.  
Doveva parlarci, doveva portargli quella notizia, anche se ancora ricordava con un po' di timore la reazione dell'uomo qualche ora prima, dopo l'esplosione.  
Quando egli comparve in fondo alla strada, lo notò subito, ma pur stringendo gli occhi, l'uomo non cambiò strada, continuando a camminare verso Cisco con l'intenzione di girargli intorno.  
"Leonard, dobbiamo parlare."  
L'uomo sembrò irrigidirsi per un attimo a quelle parole, ma non si voltò, superando l'ingegnere e continuando a camminare.  
Cisco lo seguì, con espressione seria e ansiosa. "Leonard, davvero. Devi ascoltarmi, ci serve il tuo aiuto." Il criminale lo ignorò e il ragazzo decise di continuare, a proprio rischio e pericolo. "L'esplosione ha combinato qualche guaio, metaumani e altre faccende, e abbiamo bisogno di aiuto, soprattutto perché io e Harry stiamo lavorando su Barry e..."  
L'ingegnere venne interrotto, ritrovandosi spinto contro il muro e bloccato lì.  
Snart non aveva perso la calma come prima, ma la sua espressione glaciale lo fece rabbrividire di paura.  
"Non nominare il suo nome."  
"Leonard, lui è vivo, davvero."  
L'espressione rimase impassibile e glaciale davanti a quella affermazione, ma Cisco poteva giurare di aver sentito la mano che gli teneva la giacca tremare appena.  
"No. È morto. L'abbiamo visto tutti sbriciolarsi davanti ai nostri occhi."  
"No, io l'ho visto. E' bloccato in un'altra dimensione, nella Forza della Velocità, te lo giuro." Anche se faceva un po' fatica a respirare, continuò a parlare imperterrito, prima che l'altro potesse interromperlo. "Conosci i miei poteri, ho visto che è bloccato da qualche parte. Stiamo cercando di raggiungerlo!"  
"No, Cisco. Lui è morto e non tornerà. Non mi devo attaccare alle vostre cazzate."  
"Barry si farebbe in quattro se foste nella situazione inversa!" esclamò l'ingegnere, arrabbiato, cercando in qualche modo di superare il muro che Captain Cold aveva tirato su tra sè stesso e il resto del mondo.  
"Io non sono lui." Lo lasciò andare, chiudendo gli occhi un secondo solo prima di tornare a guardarlo. "Smettila di illuderti, Cisco. I tuoi poteri non sono infallibili. Lui è morto. Sarà meglio che ti rassegni."  
Il ragazzo si passò una mano tra i capelli, resistendo alla voglia di colpire l'uomo di fronte a lui con un pugno. "Noi non perderemo la speranza. Noi lo salveremo e quando accadrà, sono sicuro che lui ti vorrebbe lì. E sono l'unico che era sicuro che ti sarebbe importato sapere quello che avevamo scoperto. A quanto pare, i miei poteri non sono davvero infallibili."  
Cisco si voltò di colpo e se ne andò, lasciando il criminale lì in mezzo alla strada.  
Non gli importava, avrebbero risolto da soli.  
  
***  
  
Quando Leonard era arrivato ai laboratori per parlare con il team Flash, non si era di certo aspettato di ritrovarsi rinchiuso nella stanza delle lacerazioni con tutti quanti mentre lo zombie di un metaumano di metallo cercava di sfondare la porta.  
Guardò Cisco con espressione seria. "Come riuscite sempre a ritrovarvi in queste situazioni?"  
"Il piano non è andato come avrebbe dovuto..." cercò di giustificarsi l'ingegnere.  
"Ma non mi dire" commentò con ironia, tirando fuori la pistola congelante. "Fate quello che dovete per recuperare Barry. Se entra l'altro, intanto, io posso congelare il problema."  
Harry e Cisco si portarono intorno al macchinario, che era stato modificato per poter essere usato da Cisco invece, senza discutere al tono di comando dell'altro, principalmente per mancanza di tempo.  
Leonard cercò di non pensare a cosa era successo quasi ventiquattr'ore prima in quello stesso posto, mentre puntava la pistola verso la porta, che per il momento sembrava reggere bene.  
"Cisco, quando guardi nella Forza della Velocità, qualcuno può guardare con te?" fu la domanda di Iris, improvvisamente.  
Leonard voltò appena la testa per poter continuare a tenere d'occhio la porta e intanto seguire il discorso.  
"È possibile, se si è in contatto con lui durante il processo, ma potrebbe anche essere pericoloso" rispose Harry, dubbioso.  
"Posso convincere Barry a tornare indietro, sono sicura che vuole."  
Leonard non disse niente, anche perché un nuovo colpo contro la porta aveva riattirato tutta la sua attenzione.  
Ma, con sorpresa di tutti, si sentì la voce di Henry. "Non credo che dovresti essere tu, Iris."  
"Vuoi esserlo tu?" chiese la giovane donna, gentilmente.  
"No. Penso che l'unica persona che potrebbe riportare indietro Barry sia lui."  
Leonard ci mise qualche secondo a capire che indicava lui e alzò un sopracciglio, guardandoli ironicamente. "Non penso di essere la persona adatta, Dr. Allen."  
L'uomo, con espressione gentile e fiduciosa, così simile a quella del figlio da fargli male al cuore, scosse la testa. "Barry ha moltissima fiducia in te, ti ama e vorrà tornare indietro, se glielo chiedi tu."  
Il criminale guardò il viso fiducioso di Henry, prima di spostare lo sguardo su Joe West. L'uomo era tranquillo e fece un lieve cenno. Non aveva conquistato la sua benedizione a stare con il suo figlioccio, ma Leonard immaginò di aver avuto la sua approvazione per cominciare col salvarlo.  
Rimettendo la pistola nella fondina alla coscia, annuì. "Ok."  
Non disse altro, anche se non era ancora convinto di quell'idea, non c'era tempo per mettersi a discutere. Barry doveva tornare indietro adesso, se era possibile.  
Era venuto lì perché, nonostante avesse insistito con Cisco sul fatto che Barry era morto, non era stupido. Sapeva che se l'ingegnere aveva tanto insistito significava che ne era sicuro, che stava dicendo la verità.  
Raggiunse quindi il ragazzo in piedi sulla piattaforma della macchina, dove lui gli porse la mano. Probabilmente la sua occhiata eloquente fu subito chiara a Cisco che sbuffò. "Dobbiamo essere in contatto mentre vieni con me e devo anche essere sicuro di non perderti da qualche parte, dato che sto per aprire un portale dimensionale."  
Leonard annuì e prese la mano di Cisco, che era sudata per la tensione, socchiudendo gli occhi.  
"Non lasci la mano di Ramon, Snart" fu l'ultima frase di Harry prima che egli attivasse la macchina e Cisco toccasse, con la mano libera, ciò che era rimasto della tuta di Barry dopo l'esplosione.  
Di colpo, Leonard si sentì come strappato via da dove si trovava, anche se sembrava più una sensazione mentale che fisica. Sentiva la mano di Cisco nella propria, anche se non riusciva a vederlo.  
Si guardò intorno. La velocità, perché sicuramente di quella si trattava, sotto forma di linee di diversi colori, gli vorticava intorno. C'erano nuvole, vento e fulmini che passavano intorno a lui e anche attraverso, dato che niente era reale, nemmeno egli stesso.  
Guardò ancora in giro, cercò di trovare Barry, ma non gli sembrava di vedere niente.  
Perciò lo chiamò, con voce forte ma non troppo. "Barry?"  
Qualcosa sembrò comparire di fronte a lui, ma era troppo indistinto per capire cosa fosse e sembrava anche di spalle.  
Tentò di nuovo. "Scarlet, sono qui."  
All'improvviso, Barry era davanti a lui, con indosso la tuta di Flash con cui era scomparso, e lo guardava con espressione dolce e serena insieme.  
Era una visione così eterea che Leonard ebbe quasi il pensiero di star guardando solo uno spirito, ma mantenne l'espressione normale e porse la mano libera, allungandosi in avanti quanto più possibile senza lasciar andare Cisco.  
"Torna a casa con me, Barry."  
Il velocista sembrò farsi più serio e allungò una mano a propria volta, cercando di afferrare la sua, ma ancora sembrava non essere abbastanza.  
"Un ultimo sforzo, ragazzo. Non rimarrai qui."  
Barry si allungò ancora, contrastando quella Forza della Velocità che cercava di tenerlo lì, fino a stringere la mano fresca di Leonard.  
Il criminale ricambiò la stretta, senza lasciarla un secondo, non l'avrebbe perso ora che l'aveva ritrovato, e di colpo si ritrovarono entrambi al centro della stanza delle lacerazioni, le mani ancora intrecciate.  
Si levò qualche festeggiamento, mentre Leonard tirava il velocista a sé, come se volesse controllarlo di persona per esserne certo.  
Era lui, era il suo Barry.  
"Amico, sono così felice che tu sia di nuovo qui, ma stiamo per morire."  
"Aspetta, cosa?" rispose Barry, spalancando gli occhi alla frase di Cisco, ma a Leonard sfuggì una risatina, mentre scuoteva la testa, rassegnato davanti a quel modo di fare.  
Era tornato tutto alla normalità.  
  
***  
  
"Joe ha proposto tantissime volte di accompagnarmi... ma ho sempre trovato una scusa per rifiutare."  
Barry e Leonard camminavano sotto la pioggia leggera attraverso il prato del cimitero di Central City, che il velocista a malapena ricordava, dato che ci era stato solo una volta al funerale, ma sapeva benissimo dove cercare.  
Il criminale indossava un cappotto blu, lungo, sopra i suoi soliti vestiti neri, mentre Barry aveva messo una giacca più elegante e in mano teneva dei fiori.  
Ancora Leonard si chiedeva perché Barry avesse chiesto a lui di accompagnarlo in quella che sarebbe stata la sua prima visita alla madre, dopo sedici anni.  
Alla fine, il velocista si fermò davanti ad una lapide e lasciò andare la mano del compagno, per chinarsi in avanti e posare i fiori di fronte ad essa, prima di raddrizzarsi.  
"Sai, Len, mentre ero nella Forza della Velocità, essa ha preso le sembianze delle persone che amo, per cercare di farmi sentire più a mio agio..."  
Leonard restò in piedi dietro di lui, ascoltandolo con attenzione.  
"E ho incontrato mia mamma."  
"Sai che non era lei, Barry."  
"Sì, lo so. Non era lei. Ma allo stesso tempo era quanto di più vicino a lei potessi vedere..." Gli occhi del velocista si fecero lucidi mentre guardava la lapide. "Ha detto che è orgogliosa di me e dell'uomo che sono diventato."  
Leonard si avvicinò, fino a passargli un braccio intorno alla vita, stringendolo a sé, e l'altro si lasciò abbracciare. "Sono sicuro che lo pensa davvero, Barry."  
Il velocista appoggiò la testa contro la sua spalla, prima di continuare con il suo racconto. "Ha anche detto che gli piaci."  
L'uomo si irrigidì, non se l'era aspettato. "La Forza della Velocità ha una bella faccia tosta."  
"No, Len. Sono sicuro che sia così." Barry fece un sorriso dolce, dandogli un bacio sulla guancia, prima di girarsi di nuovo verso la tomba. "Lui è Leonard, mamma. Lo so cosa pensi, è un po' uno stronzo, ma si prende cura di me e io lo amo, mamma. Spero che approverai."  
Leonard passava lo sguardo da lui alla tomba, perplesso, ma sembrava anche un po'... imbarazzato per quel discorso? Barry non ne era affatto sicuro, ma non importava.  
Gli strinse la mano, forte. "Grazie di essere qui, Len."  
Leonard ricambiò la stretta, mentre sul suo viso si apriva un sorriso più dolce del suo solito. Poi lo strinse contro il proprio petto, baciandolo tra i capelli umidi di pioggia.  
Intanto, un timido raggio di sole fece capolino tra le nuvole.


End file.
